


Dream Warning

by SadieandJack



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Russell has been having disturbing dreams. Is it just a dream or is it a future event?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Russell





	Dream Warning

Que crawled towards my broken body in the hallway of my house. The blood trail he was leaving across the floor was thicker. He wheezed as he moved coughing as blood started to drip from his mouth. His hand reached my still one then he laid his head down on the floor sighing his last breath.

I jumped sitting up in bed breathing fast. My sleep lately had been nonexistent because of nightmares. I looked over seeing that it was still night out. I got out of bed taking a breath walking over to the window seeing a man standing across the street looking at my house. The street lamp he leaned against lit him up. I watched him light a cigarette looking back at the house.

I went back to bed sitting up sighing. The next morning I came down yawning as Que got the mail at the door. He looked at me putting the mail in the hall table.

"You look very tired." He said

"I am, Que." I said

He looked at me with pity then walked back to the kitchen. I walked over looking at the letters for me on the table seeing nothing but blurred writing. I walked into the sitting room plopping down in a chair in a daze. The front door opened and Que came out to greet the person. I saw Holmes come in seeing me.

"Hello Holmes."

He walked over observing me.

"What brings you here?"

"Still not sleeping I see." He said

"No."

"Hmm." He said, moving to sit in a chair across from me. I let my head fall back as I looked at the ceiling. "What is worrying you?"

"Nothing." I said

"Something must be."

I sighed standing walking slowly over to the window.

"I don't know…..I just can't sleep."

"What are your dreams about?" He asked, standing coming over to me.

"There not dreams more like nightmares. I dream that Que and I are brutally attacked and he dies."

"You are afraid of dying?" He asked, watching me turn around.

"Why shouldn't I be? My family dies by accident and I survive?"

"Russell, you are young. You do not need to be obsessed with dying." He said, touching my pale cheek with his finger.

"What if it is a future event?"

His hands went to my shoulders.

"Nothing will happen to you or to Que."

Que yelled as the man hit me as we knelt down in the sitting room. A man with a knife stood behind Que. Our hands were bond by some old rope that scratched our wrist raw.

"Tell us where the gold is!" The man shouted, behind me.

I was yanked up feeling blood coming out of my mouth.

"I don't know!" I said

The man holding me up nodded to the man behind Que. I cried out as the knife came down onto Que's neck cutting into it making him cry out.

I sat up again breathing out fast. It was night again and silent. I stood pulling my robe on going out of the room. I went into the kitchen opening the cupboards till I found some old scotch. I opened it getting a glass filling it up. Que came in seeing me by the sink coughing as I drank. I looked at him seeing the look on his face.

"I had a nightmare." I said

He walked over taking the bottle from me placing it on the kitchen table.

"You can't replace sleep with this stuff." He said

"I am going crazy, Que! Every time I close my eyes…I have the same nightmare!"

He pulled me to him as he put his arms around me.

"I can make you some warm milk."

"No, that won't help." I said "We should leave this place."

"Leave?" He said

I moved back looking at him.

"Yes, leave immediately. Go to the country."

"Are you sure that will help?"

"Yes, I'll wire Holmes and ask him if we can stay at his cottage." I said, running out of the room.

I wired Holmes getting a prompt reply that he informed Mrs. Hudson and that Uncle John would accompany us. We met him at the station and boarded. Uncle John patted the seat beside him as we were on our way. Que rested in the compartment next to us.

I sat down feeling him pulling me against him so my head was on his chest.

"Now Holmes told me you have not slept in a week."

"I am having bad dreams." I said, looking outside.

"Bad dreams do not come true." He said

I sighed not saying a thing.

Que fell to the ground making gagging noises as blood spilled out from the knife wound on his neck. I cried wanting to run to him, but the man took hold of my hair yanking me into the sitting room. I screamed calling out to Que as the door went shut.

I sat up quickly after falling asleep against Uncle John. I looked over seeing he was asleep with his face towards the window. I stood going out to Que's compartment. He sat on a seat seeing me come in. I sat beside him taking his hand.

"Miss. Mary, what's wrong?"

My eyes teared up as I reached forward pulling him to me. He put his arms around me listening to me sob.

"I won't let them kill you!" I said

"Who?" He asked

"Three men came to the house and…" I cried

"There not real." He said

I pulled him closer.

Uncle John knocked hearing Que say come in. He opened the door seeing Que holding me against him as I slept against his chest.

"Everything all right?" Watson asked

"She had another nightmare and came in here upset. She fell asleep a few minutes ago." Que whispered.

"Let her sleep then."

Que nodded watching him leave. He looked down at me seeing the worry lines melt away for the first time in weeks. His hand went through my hair gently. I moved my head closer to his chest.

The train arrived and Uncle John, Que and I got off. We drove to the cottage where Mrs. Hudson had a large lunch waiting for us. I yawned before taking a sip of some coffee.

"Mary, I want you to lie down after you eat." Watson said

"I don't think I will sleep."

"I brought some pills."

"I can't take any pills. They make me feel sick."

I went up to the spare room yawning as I laid down. Que came up closing the curtains walking over sitting on the bed.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked

"Of course."

I patted the other side of the bed. He hesitantly walked over climbing on the other side lying down. I rolled over putting my arm over him sighing. He waited listening to my breathing change. Slowly he moved getting up putting a blanket over me before going to the door.

"Que…No!" I shouted, sitting up.

"Miss. Mary, what is it?" He asked, coming over.

"Another nightmare." I said, putting my head in my hands.

He rubbed my arm looking at me concerned.

"Perhaps you should take some pills."

"I can't." I said, rubbing my eyes.

Uncle John watched Que come down.

"She had another nightmare."

"I will give her some pills." He said

"She said she can't take them."

Watson sighed walking to the kitchen. I stood by the window turning as Uncle John came in with a glass of juice.

"I thought you could use some nourishment."

I walked over looking at the glass.

"You drugged it didn't you?"

"Would I do that?" He said

"Yes, and no thank you." I said, walking back to the window. He set the glass down walking over to me.

"Mary, I am worried about you."

"Everyone is." I said

He turned me around touching my pale face.

"Would I do anything to harm you?"

"No."

"Then why not take something and get some sleep?"

I looked over at the glass then at him. He saw a tear coming down my cheek.

"Mary."

I moved closer putting my head against his chest sniffing.

"I think I am losing my mind." I said

He kissed my head looking outside.

"Your not losing your mind, you just need to rest."

I raised my hand to my face crying.

"Ssh." He said, rubbing my back.

He lifted my face as he rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Won't you try to sleep again?"

I slowly nodded. He led me to the bed and I sat down watching him bring over the glass. He gave it to me and I just stared at it.

"Drink it." He said

I slowly brought it to my lips and sipped it then I drank it giving him back the glass. He had me lie back pulling the blankets up to cover me.

"All right, now you will rest and feel better."

I nodded watching him lean down kissing my head. He walked out leaving me to silence. I moved to my side and it was not long till the sedative started to affect me. I dreamed of different things only to wake up to thunder outside. I opened my heavy eyes seeing that it was raining.

I stood feeling dizzy. Making my way to the door I opened it going out. I could hear voices below talking about me.

"Should we check on her?" Mrs. Hudson asked

"I want her to sleep as long as she can." Watson said

"It's been three days. I hope she is all right."

"I suspect she will be much better.

I heard the stairs creek as I came down. Que came out seeing me. He smiled walking over.

"Miss. Mary."

"What day is it?" I asked, looking over seeing Uncle John and Mrs. Hudson walking out.

"It is Saturday." He said

"I have been asleep for three days?"

"You were exhausted." Uncle John said

"Mary, I'll make you something." Mrs. Hudson said, as she walked back the kitchen. I came down the last step sighing.

"How do you feel?" Uncle John asked

"Foggy." I said "But better."

"Good." He said, walking over as Que stepped back looking at us.

I was led into the sitting room. Uncle John did a quick examination. The Mrs. Hudson came in carrying some sandwiches. I ate some looking at Uncle John as he sat down.

Holmes came a few days later talking to Uncle John before coming up to my room to see me. I stood watching him enter walking over to me.

"When did you get here?" I asked

"Not three minutes ago. I must say you look better."

"Thank you."

"Nightmares?" He asked

"I still have them, but there not as bad."

"Good."

He stood there eyeing me.

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing, I just want to look at you."

"Oh." I said

He did something that I would have never thought possible…he leaned down kissing me. I was thrown off by this simple act. His lips stayed in place as his hands went to my arms. His head moved back and he looked at me. I looked at him with my mouth open.

"Don't look so shocked, Russell."

"I am sorry, Holmes, it's just you have never kissed me before."

"Perhaps it was time then."

He walked away leaving the room. I had to sit down and think about what just happened. After that he stayed in his lab talking to Watson. I walked the shore coming back up for dinner. Holmes never made an appearance.

He walked out that night going up the dimly lit stairs to go to his room. I opened my door drenched in sweat and white.

"Russell, whatever is wrong?" He asked, looking me up and down.

I lifted my arm up pointing at him.

"You!" I shouted

"Russell?"

I stepped out lifting my other hand holding my gun at his head. He backed up lifting his arms up.

"Russell, set the gun down." He said

"You killed him!" I said, shaking as I cocked my gun.

Watson opened his door tying his robe seeing us.

"Holmes, what is happening?"

I stared at Holmes ready to shoot him dead.

"Russell, think about what you are about to do." Holmes said "Do you really want to shoot me?"

"Mary, put the gun down." Watson said

"You killed him!"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Yes, you did!" I said, crying.

Que came up the stairs stopping as he saw what was happening.

"Russell, look over there. Que is alive." He said, pointing over to Que.

"Liar!" I shouted

"It's true, Miss. Mary. I am alive." Que said, coming up the rest of the stairs. I heard him speak as I turned seeing him.

"Que?"

"Yes, now please put the gun down. You don't want to shoot anyone." He said

I looked at him letting the gun drop. Holmes closed his eyes taking a breath. I sank to the floor feeling Uncle John take the gun from my grip.

Que sat on the floor watching me crawl over touching his face with my hand.

"Your alive…they didn't kill you."

"No, they didn't kill me."

I smiled feeling tears come down my cheeks as I touched his cheek. Uncle John came over touching my arms.

"Mary, let me help you to bed."

"No!" I shouted

"Come along Mary." He said

I felt him put his arms around me pulling me up. He picked me up taking me to my room. Que stood looking at Holmes. I went limp as soon as Watson put me on the bed. Holmes came in watching him cover me touching my glistening head.

"Are you all right, Holmes?"

"Yes." Holmes said, quietly.

"Go on to bed I will stay here." Watson said

"There will be no sleep for any of us." Holmes said, before leaving.

Watson sighed looking at me. I moved my head opening my eyes seeing it was daylight outside. I slowly moved my head looking to seeing the door open. Uncle John walked in carrying a tray. He set it down on the floor looking at me.

"Mary, are you feeling better?"

"What happened?"

"You just had a nightmare last night. No harm done. I brought you some breakfast." He said

"No harm done?" I asked

He helped me sit up placing pillows behind me.

"I brought you some breakfast." He said, putting the tray over my blanket covered legs.

"Uncle John, what happened?"

He sat down sighing.

"You came out of your room aiming a gun at Holmes accusing him of killing Que."

I slowly put a hand to my mouth.

"Mary, don't worry." He said "Nothing happened."

I came down the stairs seeing Holmes come inside stopping as he looked at me. I looked down hearing him come over to me.

"Holmes, I am sorry."

He never spoke looking at me.

"I know you would not harm Que. I don't understand what is happening to me."

He raised my face with his hand looking at me. I felt his hand move to my cheek gliding over my smooth skin as his eyes followed down to my lips. I took a breath looking at his face.

"It's all right." He said, still looking at my lips. "These are troubling times, Russell, but…they will end soon enough."

"I hope so."

His eyes moved to mine as his hand dropped from my face. He stepped back going past me up the stairs. I watched him go then I walked to the kitchen. Uncle John walked over to where I sat in the meadow holding a pink flower. He smiled down at me before breathing in deeply looking around.

"The air is good here." He said "It is healing for a troubled soul."

I nodded looking at the flower I held. He held out a hand to me and I smiled taking it letting him help me up. We walked down to the shore looking at the water come onto the sand.

"Holmes believes that you are fighting something." He said, walking with me.

"It seems so." I said, looking out at the water.

"Mary." He said, stopping.

I looked at him as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"The solution is that you talk to someone."

I sighed moving forward walking ahead.

"Every time I close my eyes I see Que dying. Does that mean I am in love with him or does it mean that Que is not really the one I am afraid for?"

"Perhaps both." Watson said, walking behind me. I stopped facing him.

"You think I am in love with him?"

"No, of course not." He said, smiling "I do think that you are using Que as a mask. Someone is dying, but it's not Que."

"I am in love with someone else." I said, looking down.

"Yes, I think you are and I think you are terrified of him leaving you."

"Holmes?" I said, looking at him.

"Yes." He said, nodding.

"No…I can't be." I said, turning around walking again.

"Is that so bad?"

I stopped again hearing him come around me.

"Mary, you know what I think?"

I shook my head looking at him.

"I think deep down Holmes is in love with you."

"He…did kiss me the other day."

"There you see." He said, patting my arms.

We came back and while he went to take a nap I went into the lab to see Holmes. He was reading sitting at a workstation. He looked over seeing me closing the door then walk over to him.

"Russell, what brings you here?"

"Ah well….you actually." I said

"Me?" He asked, looking at his book.

"Yes."

He finally looked up seeing I was nervous.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

He put his book down and stood facing me.

"What is the matter?"

"I just talked to Uncle John and…."

"Yes?"

I felt my body shake as I stared at him seeing his confused look grow deeper.

"Russell?"

I quickly moved forwards kissing him. He let me without resistance. My mouth began to slowly move over his as he moved his putting his arms around me. I broke the kiss pushing him back to an arm chair in the corner. He sat down watching me sit down straddling his legs as I kissed him again. He pushed me closer making me moan. He moved back ending the kiss looking up at me.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked, a little breathless.

"I just wanted to kiss you." I said, kissing him again.

I moved back sighing as I looked at him.

"Do you love me?"

He looked at me then he lifted me off him standing.

"I have to get back to my work."

"Holmes, I need to know." I said

"Love has it's place, Russell."

"That is not what I asked." I said, walking around him till I stood infront.

He looked at me sighing.

"I am incapable of love."

"You kissed me."

"I care for you, but it is not love."

I ran out of the room slamming the door. Que watched me run past him outside. I held my face crying feeling foolish. That night I did not come down for dinner. Que came up to my room with a tray, but I turned him away.

The next day against Watson's advice I took Que and we headed for London. That night I paced in the sitting room thinking about Holmes and the mess I caused. I went to the window seeing that same man looking over at my place across the street.

Que came in seeing me rubbing my arm looking out.

"Miss. Mary, it is late."

"I know." I said, walking over past him to the stairs.

That night I slept moving to my side. Suddenly my door was kicked in and I sat up screaming. The next day Watson and Holmes walked over talking.

"Holmes, I doubt if Mary will want to speak to you." Watson said, as they came up the steps to my house.

"I suspect I will be greeted with open arms." Holmes said

They reached the door and Watson went to open it finding it open a little. He looked at Holmes then pushed it open. Holmes carefully came in stopping when he saw the horrible scene in the hallway. I lay on my back on the floor in my nightgown bleeding from wounds on my head and chest area. Que laid on his stomach holding my limp hand with blood pooled all around him.

"Get the constable outside; tell him to get everyone here." Holmes said

Watson ran out yelling. Holmes walked over kneeling down touching my neck feeling a faint pulse. Then he went to Que careful not to disturb the crime scene not feeling a pulse. Watson ran in the constable who stopped dead looking in then he threw up running to Scotland Yard.

Holmes knelt down beside me again smoothing my cheek looking at the wound on my head. Watson knelt down on the other side looking at the wounds.

"There is nothing to be done for Que." Holmes said

Watson looked over at him then at Holmes. I slowly moved my head coughing a little. I opened my eyes a little seeing them.

"Mary, can you hear me?" Watson asked

"Just…like…my…dream." I said

Holmes smoothed my hair as I closed my eyes.

Days later I moved seeing I was not in my house, but Uncle John's patient room. My brain was fuzzy from the pain medication I was on. Watson came in seeing I was awake. He sat on the bed looking at me.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Que's dead." I said

"Yes."

"I knew he was…..it was like my dream."

"I am sorry."

"He was….such a wonderful….man." I said

He took my hand as I sniffed. Holmes came in seeing us. Watson stood walking out leaving the two of us. He came over sitting where Watson sat. I looked at him as he sat still.

"I am sorry." He said "For everything."

I reached over touching his hand.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

I slowly moved my hand touching my lips with my finger. He leaned over me kissing me.


End file.
